total_drama_craziness_presents_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything Comes in Threes
Quotes Recap Alex: Last time on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, our final four girls went back in time for a Victorian era-style photo shoot. As Caitlin easily won the shoot, it wasn't so lucky for Tina as she was the next to go. Who will make it into the Finale? Only 3 Girls Remain Caitlin: (conf) Wow, I'm actually in the Final 3! I kinda thought I would never get this far because most of the girls were prettier than me, but still this is pretty good. Frieda: (conf) Yeah, I kinda knew that I would be in the Final 3 because of my good looks, but if I were to be in the finale with either Ciara or Caitlin, I would actually hope either of them win. Ciara: (conf) Ha! I knew I would make it farther than the Top 10! You owe a hundred bucks, Alexia! So anyways, if I make it to the finale, I hope Diego attends and kisses me on the cheek. Frieda: Hey guys, there's no Alex Mail today. Ciara: So, what shall we do? Alex: Well in tomorrow's photo shoot, you girls will be posing in identical blue, red and yellow outfits. Caitlin: Really? Alex: Yep. Triple Treat Ciara: (conf) So we went into the studio and we find 9 coloured outfits. What the hell is it for? Supporting a sports team with red, gold and blue? Frieda: (conf) And there was 3 different outfits in 3 different colours. Also, each of the 3 coloured outfits had our names on it and I got to wear a revealing dress. Too bad it didn't come with a clutch bag, though. Caitlin: (conf) Last time I wore heels, I nearly tripped over, which is probably why Alex provided them for me for this photo shoot. Lance: Ok Caitlin, for your three shoots I want you to put your hands on your hips and eyes towards the camera. Caitlin: Sure thing. 30 minutes later... Lance: Frieda, for your three shoots, just stand still right where I'm pointing. Frieda: That's it? No arm or leg movements? Lance: Yes, and hurry because Ciara's just changing. 40 minutes later... Lance: Alright Ciara, sorry you had to wait longer because Frieda took too long. Ciara: That's ok. I was playing Angry Birds on my phone. Lance: Um, ok then. Now I want you to fold your arms and your face towards the camera. Ciara: Hmmm, sounds pretty cool. Call-Out Time Alex: Hi girls. All girls: Hi Alex. Alex: So, next week is the finale and only two of you will be in it. The judges and I have already made a decision, even though it's usually tough in this point of the competition. I can tell you now that Frieda will be in the finale this season. Frieda: (gasps) Really? Alex: Yep, and here's your photo. Frieda: (conf) Eeee!!! I'm going into the finale!!! Alex: Ciara and Caitlin, only one of you will be joining Frieda in the finale and that person is... Caitlin. Caitlin: Wow, really? Alex: Yep. You and Frieda are this season's finalists. Ciara I'm so sorry, but look at you, third place out of 15 isn't that bad. Ciara: That's ok, I've had fun. See you girls. Trivia * The Scores for each contestant were the following: ** Frieda - 33.9 / 40 ** Caitlin - 31.6 / 40 ** Ciara - 28.7 / 40 Gallery Frieda 3s.png|Frieda's winning photo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1